Goa'uldish Halloween
by ChristianGateFan
Summary: This is what comes of a scary story writing assignment for English class. Season ten SG1 goes to a haunted house on halloween night, there is Danny Whumping, and the title says the rest...oneshot


Okay, so its October and we had to write scaryish stories for English class. Just so you know I'm not neglecting the other two stories I'm working on. In fact, I just updated "2018" today, and "How Long is Forever?" should be updated tomorrow. So anyway, this is what I wrote for my assignment. Please enjoy and review and let me know what you think!

Goa'uldish Halloween

Cameron Mitchell compared the address in the newspaper article with the numbers on the warehouse in front of him. He didn't really need to, though; the gravel parking lot full of cars beside it, the frightening sounds and coming from inside and the ten or more so large group of people heading for the entrance gave it away as their destination.

"I guess this is the place," he said from the front passenger's seat of Samantha Carter's large, blue car as she pulled it into one of the few remaining parking spaces left at the end of the nearest row of vehicles. In the back seat Teal'c, Vala MalDoran, and Daniel Jackson--in that order--were jammed together, and all three started shifting, ready to be out of the cramped space. Sam had the most spacious vehicle, but it was still a bit of a tight fit now that there were five members of SG-1 now.

"This is the place all right," Carter grinned. "This is _the_ place to be if you're an adult without kids in Colorado Springs on Halloween. I've been here a couple of times myself."

Daniel sat up, pushing his glasses back into place and trying to get a better look out the window at the large, dark metal warehouse in front of them. "Yeah, isn't this where Jack dragged us the first year after I got back?"

Sam was still smiling as she opened her door. "It is all right, and you came kicking and screaming, if I recall. You wanted to pull another all-nighter."

Vala raised an eyebrow at him as Teal'c nodded, remembering, and Cameron turned to look at him curiously even as Sam was getting out of the car. Daniel shrugged.

"Hey, I was in the middle of a really interesting translation. Give me a break."

Vala rolled her eyes. "You're always in the middle of something 'fascinating', or 'really interesting', Daniel. Now open the door and get out before I snap in half. I'm getting crushed here."

"Sorry," Daniel sighed, pushing open the car door and stepping out onto the gravel. More crunching sounds followed as Vala, Teal'c, and Mitchell climbed out next. They closed the doors, Sam locked them, and the team headed for large sliding doors of the warehouse. They were open a crack about the width of a normal door, and strange colored lights and smoke seeped out between the edges, where ticket takers stood to take pre-bought tickets or sell them to those that wanted to pay at the door.

The warehouse was the annual site of the community haunted house. From what Sam had said she could remember when she hand suggested that they come here tonight, it was very well put together and thus was a major attraction on Halloween night. It certainly seemed so as far they could see and hear so far. None could tell if all of the screams coming from inside the building were generated or if some were real or not.

"The city must have upped the budget for this thing. I think it looks better than it did last time," Daniel commented.

"I think you're right," Carter agreed.

"I'm still trying to figure out the purpose of this," Vala said next.

"Of what do you not understand the purpose, Vala MalDoran?" Teal'c asked. "Halloween, or the haunted house?"

"Both," she sighed. "Granted, I suppose running around scaring oneself on purpose does sound kind of fun, but why this one day a year when everyone does it?"

"I don't really have much idea about that, actually, Vala," Sam admitted. Teal'c and Mitchell shook their heads, showing that they didn't either. But the question kicked Daniel's mind into anthropologist mode, and the other could see it. He opened his mouth to explain but Mitchell stopped him, holding up a finger.

"Ah! Oh no you don't, Jackson. No offense or anything, but we came here to have fun, not listen to you in lecture mode. Wait until we get back to the SGC, and then you can explain where Halloween came from to Vala all you want, okay?"

Daniel closed his mouth again and smirked good-naturedly.

"Just go with it," Cameron suggested to their female alien companion, pulling his wallet from the pocket of his brown leather jacket as they came to the entrance. "You'll have fun; trust me."

Vala shrugged, her cascade of thick, wavy black hair bouncing on the shoulders of the grayish-blue sweater jacket she wore over her fitted black t-shirt and jeans. "If you say so."

Daniel, who had also simply exchanged his green fatigue pants and jacket for blue jeans and left the black t-shirt on as it was Halloween, spoke up. "And stay with us," he added.

Cameron was done paying for the tickets, and Vala shrugged again and followed the colonel inside. "Whatever, Daniel," she called behind her. Jackson shook his head and followed as Sam and Teal'c went in after them.

The usually empty warehouse had been partitioned off into rooms and hallways, turning the single large space into a labyrinth of scare. The whole building was dim, with colored lights flashing here and there, and artificially generated fog hung over the floor in most places. Fake, but not obviously so spider and cobwebs hung everywhere, and a soundtrack of screams, shouts, growls, thumps and other frightening noises played in the background, echoing off the two-story outer metal sheeting walls of the warehouse and in between the shorter, dividing walls made of the same material, but painted. Then, of course, were the other elements of any haunted house.

Ghosts, bats, crows, witches, Frankenstein's, and other mannequins decorated, clothed, painted, and otherwise covered to form any semblance of a scary person or thing that one could think of, along with fright traps containing real people, volunteers ready to scare those walking by. Vala had the misfortune of being scared out of her wits by one of these at one point, not ready for it as she didn't know the intricacies of the Earth haunted house.

She screeched and jumped to Daniel's side, clinging to him. "What was _that_?" she questioned, gulping.

"It was just a person," he explained, prying her off of him.

Cameron laughed as they continued on. "You'd think that after all we've seen, none of us could be-YOW!"

Mitchell yelped and jumped back, along with a chorus of surprised shouts from the other four as a werewolf costume-clad person jumped out at them from a small dark alcove to their right. Their mask prevented the friends from discerning whether it was a man or woman, but it didn't matter as the community volunteer pulled back into their place of hiding.

Vala was hanging onto Daniel again, about to turn his arm white, but she relaxed and let go when Sam and Daniel started to laugh at Mitchell as they moved on.

"Oh, sure it's funny," Cameron protested. "Yeah, getting scared half to death by some kid in a costume in funny."

"Isn't that the point of being here?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Well, yeah…"

"Aren't you having fun?" Daniel asked of Vala.

"I suppose," she answered uncertainly. "Though this doesn't do much to scare someone who's met the Goa'uld and the Ori…"

"Yeah, I think Cam was saying something like that…" he trailed off and stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Go on, I'll be right there," he said, already weaving his way through the semi-crowd of other people back toward what he'd though he'd seen.

"What now?" Vala asked.

"With him, who knows," Mitchell shook his head as Daniel disappeared back around the corner they'd just rounded. "I guess we just wait here for him. He'll be back."

* * *

Daniel, meanwhile, had found his way back to what he'd been looking for and was looking at it from across the room first before going over to it. It was one of the displays at the side of one of the smaller rooms. It was strange; even though some of them were scary in a bit of an odd way. This mannequin was dressed like and ancient Egyptian queen or goddess, with a small golden headdress circling her head with its shoulder length, straight black hair, and her colorful robes were close fitting, as if the inanimate object could be vain about its appearance. What was that doing here? 

_Weird. Well, I guess anything can be scary with a snarl, a bloody axe in one hand, and a ribbon device on the other…_he thought as he started to go back to his friends. Wait. Ribbon device?

Daniel spun back around and almost sprinted across the room, which at the moment was thankfully devoid of any other persons, and, ignoring the raised arm with its fake blood-covered axe, bent to more closely examine her lower left hand. It was probably just some other some of hand adornment they'd put on the mannequin…

But no. It was golden, with metal caps for all five digits that had strips of metal trailing from them, all leading to the reddish jewel embedded in the metal at the palm, and the familiar wide strip of metal wound around the wrist and half of the upper arm to further aid in holding it on. The golden device encased the left hand of the Egyptian goddess, and a chill ran up Daniel's spine when he realized that there was no doubt that it was, in fact, a Goa'uld ribbon device.

That fact worried him enough, but where those putting this together had gotten it worried him even more. Surely if any more Goa'uld technology had been uncovered in Egypt he would have heard about it--Stargate Command would have heard about it. But then there were a few Goa'ulds who were hiding out as humans on earth…but why would one of their hand devices be here?

Daniel gulped and straightened. Again he stared to move off, this time to tell the rest of SG-1 what he'd found, but then his eyes caught on the clean portion of the plastic axe in her hand. His eyes widened when he saw that something was written on its side--in Goa'uld. Looking closer, he was able to read what it said: "If you can read this, I am here to destroy you."

Daniel froze. _What…?_ And that was when he, as close as he was to it now, felt the warmth radiating from the figure in front of him. _It's not a mannequin…_

The eyes glowed, the left arm moved, and next thing Daniel knew he was shouting pain and surprise when something invisible slammed into his mid-section and sent him flying backwards into the partition on the other side of the room. It wasn't until he was lying dazed in the broken ruins of the flimsy metal wall and its contents while the people on the other side ran screaming that it registered with him that it had been a burst of energy from the ribbon device--and that the Egyptian goddess mannequin was a posing Goa'uld that was now stalking toward him.

* * *

The remaining four members of SG-1 left waiting for Daniel gasped and jumped back in shock when the wall of the room Jackson had gone into a moment before crashed out, crumpling into the hallways outside it and sending cobwebs and fake rats and spiders as well as wood and metal shards spilling into the corridor. Further shock came from the shift of worrying for their friend to realizing that the battering ram that had knocked the partition down_ was_ Daniel Jackson. 

"Daniel!" Sam cried in alarm. She started to go to him even as those around them burst into screams for some reason and started stampeding for the exits, but Vala held her back, eyes wide.

"Sam, wait! It's a Goa'uld!"

"A _what_?" Mitchell asked from behind them as Vala pushed them all backwards and out of view of whatever was in the room frightening people. She was the only one to have seen it, but that changed when a dark-haired woman dressed in ancient Egyptian finery came into view, approached Daniel and pulled him up onto his knees. The woman's eyes were glowing.

"Uh-oh," Cameron amended, his disbelief suspended. "Back, people!" he ordered, and in response the four back around the next corner so as not to be seen.

"Holly Hannah, who is that and what is she doing here?!" Carter gasped once they were safely out of sight of the alien.

Vala sighed. "Sam, we're wanted all over the galaxy for being a nuisance to the Goa'uld; what do you think she's doing here?"

* * *

Daniel tried to move before the Goa'uld reached him, but his body wouldn't cooperate. In the end he was helpless to defend himself as the woman reached him, hooked the front of his shirt in her fist and hoisted him up onto his knees. Her eyes flared with the orange-white glow of her parasitic race once more. 

"You could understand the Goa'uld writing. You are one of those I am looking for," she said in the gravely, deep duel tone common to the Goa'uld. Her free hand--the one covered in the ribbon device--touched his glasses. "You must be Daniel Jackson, part of the infamous SG-1."

Daniel licked his lips briefly, a little unnerved that she knew who he was but not vice versa. "Uh…and you are?"

"I am Nut," she told him. So, Egyptian sky goddess. Vala had mentioned this Goa'uld once. But why was she here? "Where is the rest of you team? The other three," she demanded. Ahh, so that was why. He should have known…though this particular Goa'uld didn't seem to be apprised of the more recent development of SG-1, namely its newest member. Okay then…

"They're not here," he lied.

She frowned. "You are lying. We knew you would all be here this night Now where are the others?"

Daniel gulped and dodged the question. "Uhm, hey, looked, I appreciate your creativity and all, but you've got to know that there a lot of better places on this planet, and even _off_ this planet where you could have tried to capture us."

Nut sneered. "But if I understand this 'Halloween' correctly, there is none more appropriate."

"Well, I can't disagree with you there--ah!"

Daniel released a strangled cry, cut off as Nut brought her left hand up to his face and activated the ribbon device. An orange tendril of forceful energy formed, spanning from the jewel in the palm of the device to his forehead, and the familiar, all-consuming burning pain seared through his body. Instinctively his hands came up the hand closed around his shirt, closed around her right wrist and tried to pull himself away from her, but to no avail. He was no match for the added strength the symbiote gave the body it inhabited.

He had really been on the receiving end of this kind of torture more times than he ever would have liked…

"Now tell me where the rest of SG-1 is," the Goa'uld demanded again.

* * *

"Nut?" Vala hissed. "What is _she_ doing here?" By now the immediate area had been cleared off all other people. There was no doubt that they had to take care of the Goa'uld quickly, before the police showed up at the scene and the secret of the stargate, aliens and Stargate Command was revealed to a world not ready for it. 

"Sam, is there a gun anywhere in your car?" Mitchell asked quietly.

"Yes…" Carter answered slowly. "That would do it, but you wouldn't be able to get out there and get back in here without someone stopping you or something. Not to mention you don't really have time…"

"Why not?"

Sam grimaced at the sound of Daniel's cry and the familiar soft noise of an active ribbon device. "That's why. We have to get Daniel out of there, or knock her out somehow before she kills him."

Cameron blinked. "But he's a potential information source. Why would she do that?"

"Because Daniel Jackson will not tell her anything," Teal'c answered.

"Not to mention that her whole intent could be to kill us. Some of the remaining Goa'ulds would rather see us dead, have the satisfaction of killing us themselves, and the glory for getting rid of us than the reward--though it is quite a large pot," Vala added.

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Sam interrupted. "But now would be a good time to stop her from torturing Daniel for information that he's not going to give."

"Good idea," Mitchell agreed, bending to pick up a stray support board from the broken wall. "Let's go."

Vala picked up a heavy, abandoned broomstick, glowering in the direction of the Goa'uld that was harming her Daniel. "Yes, let's."

* * *

Daniel's face contorted in agony as Nut increased the intensity of the beam when he refused to answer and the pain that permeated his body, leaving him paralyzed and defenseless, increased exponentially. 

"Tell me where they are!" she commanded again.

"I don't know!" he gasped, determined not to give up his friends.

"You are still lying," she scowled. She gave him a minute to respond again, but when he still did not the beam thickened again, drilling the pain into his skull with yet more force.

A whimper of pain escaped Daniel's lips after a sharp intake of breath, but he didn't plan on telling her anything else. Nut's frown deepened.

"Very well. If you will not tell me, then you will die. I will find them myself," she said coldly. With that comment the energy output of the ribbon device increase yet again, and Daniel had the familiar, painful, and sinking feeling he got when he realized a Goa'uld was using their hand device for the purpose of killing him. There was just something different about how the barrage of energy felt when it wasn't just being used for torture.

Within seconds his thoughts were shattered, fractured, and unreachable as the pain inhibited him from being able to think clearly. Daniel was trapped on his knees, staring helplessly and dumbly up at the Goa'uld as she finished him off. It wasn't long before darkness started closing in on the edges of his vision, and even his scattered mind knew that the end was near.

* * *

As a team SG-1 leapt around the corner, improvised weapons in hand. Nut glanced up at them in surprise and Cameron swung caught her in the chest with his board, knocking her away from Daniel. The ribbon device snapped off and Jackson collapsed, unconscious. As Sam bent down beside Daniel to check for a pulse that she found--barely--the Goa'uld started to raised her left hand again to blow the attacking humans back with a blast of energy, but Vala hit her hand so harshly with the broomstick she sported that Mitchell was certain he heard bones cracking. 

Nut snarled and staggered back, and partly turned as if to attempt escape, but Teal'c stopped her with a board to the back of the head, effectively knocking her out.

"That's other _four_, thank you very much," Vala snorted at the unconscious Goa'uld before making her way back to the others.

Cameron sighed and sank to his knees beside Carter, who had gathered their fifth in her arms and was supporting him with his body leaned back against her shoulder. Daniel was moaning as he started to awaken. Mitchell waited until the scientist's eyes flickered open before he spoke to him.

"Hey, welcome back, Jackson. You okay?"

"Are you all right, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c echoed.

"I've been better," he answered weakly, wincing. That much was evidenced by the angry, roughly circular read burn on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm going to have a really good headache tomorrow," he moaned.

"That energy burn looks pretty bad; don't you have a bad headache now?" Vala asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel shut his eyes again. "No, right now I have a _killer_ headache."

"Ah."

Mitchell pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I'd better call General Landry. I have a feeling we're going to need some good damage control."

"You can say that again," Sam sighed, still holding onto her injured friend as Mitchell stood and moved away a few feet to place his call.

"Sam…" Daniel said softly from her arms.

"What is it?" she asked, bringing one hand up to smooth back his now sweaty hair from his equally damp skin.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to pass out again," he mumbled. Then his head nodded, and once again Carter was holding unconscious Daniel Jackson.

A moment later Cameron came back to the group and sat down beside them again on the concrete floor. "He'll be all right, won't he?" he asked when he saw that Daniel was out cold again.

Sam nodded. "He'll be fine. It's happened before; he's just weak. He'll be as good as new in a couple of days."

Cam sighed. "Good."

"What about her?" Vala asked, motioning toward the unmoving Goa'uld several feet away.

"Landry's on his way out here, and Doctor Lam and another SG team too. The local police got the call about something going on here, but they'll be told to forget it before they even get here. The civilians in here when it happened didn't really see anything but some guy flying into a wall before clearing out, so I think we'll okay on that end. Nut here will be brought back to the SGC and held in custody until further notice."

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed, and Vala and Teal'c nodded as well. But now Mitchell was laughing. "What's so funny?" Carter frowned.

Cameron shrugged. "Well, that's one more party we've crashed."


End file.
